The Flock
by peppermint646
Summary: What changes can Red do when he become king? This is how the flock of birds came to be. Humanize birdies.
1. 10 years ago

**Keep in mind that, this is my first story. And that my writing skill aren't that good. Also this is about the flock before the new members (green, pink, etc), please enjoy.**

10 years ago the royal family of the bird kingdom were having dinner. The table they sat at was long, it was long yet only three people ate there: Red, Terence and their mother Queen Red.

The Queen took a sip from her glass before looking at her boys, she put the glass down before speaking, "My, have you hear?"

The two boys quickly looked up to their mother. "About what, mother?" Red ask.

"About the King Pig of course, Sadly he have pass away."

"Umm...Why are you telling us this?"

"Because, this have remind me that I'm not going to live forever. That one day, one of you will have to take my place."

Red looked at his big brother," I'm sure you'll make a great king."

The Queen shook her head," No, Red the new King Pig is about your age. And I was thinking that maybe both kingdom can be even, if both kings are the same."

Red's eye wide,"B-but I'm only 15! H-how is the new king 15?"

Terence faced his scared brother,"Believe it or not, the new king is 15. And I ensure you that you'll make a great king, little bro."

"B-but Terence, you're next in line not, not me!" Red try to protest.

"Red, do you think that the people would want me as their king? A person who only cares about training the amy?" Terence ask.

Red thought about this over and over, before looking up to his mother," Mother, I'm next in line...to be king."

The Queen smile and hug both of her boys," Oh, I know. I just know you'll make a great king!"


	2. The New King

When the Queen began to feel very ill. Red and Terence sent to find the best doctor in the kingdom. And when they did found him, he gave the two brother unforunate news.

"Yep. She's worst than I thought. She can leave any day, now and I'm afraid that there's nothing I can do." The doctor said with his old voice.

Terence and Red just looked at each other with worry faces.

The doctor took off his glasses to clean them and put them back on before coutinuing," The good thing is that your mother wouldn't feel pain, not at all. She'll just feel very weak. You'll be glad to know that she'll leave peacefully."

Terence and Red were glad to know that their mother would leave peacefully, but this didn't stop them from worrying. After all she could leave any day at any time, now.

But Red was also worry about something else. Every night he'll open his bedroom window, letting the wind enter his room. He lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling, thinking, thinking about the dinner they have 10 years ago. Red sat up and looked at the window. It seem that whenever he remember the last words his mother said at that dinner, a nice cool breeze fill the room. Red smile hoping that the breeze was a good sign than a bad one.

Like told the Queen did die, this brought sadness to the whole kingdom. But the sadness didn't last long, the day after the Queen's death Red was crown the new king. The whole kingdom celebrate for their new king.

But that night Red wasn't in his room nor the castle's library, so Terence when off sreaching the whole castle for his little brother. He soon found Red in the fire place room (living room) looking at a old family photo. In the photo was their mother and father and a 3 year kid, Terence, the photo was taking before Red was born. Terence when to stand next to him, Red spoke first," Are you mad?"

Terence looked at his brother," No, not at all."

"No... I'm talking about father."

"Red, what are you-"

"He die rescuing me. Sometimes I wonder if he would had liked me. If he would have wanting me to be king."

Terence put a hand on Red's shoulder," Mother always knows what she doing."


	3. A Visit

**I forgot to tell three thing: 1, The birds and pigs are humanize but will still be call birds and pigs. 2, the hair color of bird will tell what race the bird is (Ex: Yellow hair= yellow bird). 3, the birds are born well like birds, from eggs. I hope this helps.**

Two months later was well like another day. Red with in the castle's library reading a book, Terence was in his being well alone. When they both heard a loud _BOOM!_ coming from the castle's doors. They quickly rush to see what happan, what they saw next made them both angry.

A small amy of pigs have bomb the castle's door just so they could get in. One pig, of course, stood out of all od them. This Pig was no other than the King Pig.

"Where is he? Where is he?" He ask as he walk in.

Red looked at him angrily," What do you want?"

The King Pig just looked at Red from head to toe," You?" He laugh. "My, my, my. Look at you, not even dress like a king! This is going to be easier than I hope."

Red frown," I'm sorry but I don't belive a king should wear a lot of jewelry or have long hair."

King Pig's hair was just reaching his shoulders," Don't make fun of to be soon your king!"

"Says who?"

"I'll make this easy for you, give me your kingdom and no one gets hurt."

"Do you think I'm just going to give you my kingdom like that? I know how weak your pig amy is."

"Don't be fooled, little birdy. Ever since I become king 10 years ago, I've be training my amy. So your little powerless amy of birds are hopeless."

King Pig began to walk to the door," You know what? I've change my mind, I wouldn't make this easy. I want war." He gave a smirk before leaving.

Once the King Pig left, Red quickly ran back to the library, Terence followed. Red was writing something down. "Red, what are you doing?" Terence ask clueless.

"Terence, what did the King Pig said?"

"Um... That he wanted war."

"No, he said 'Powerless'. My men may be powerless but I know some birds that are not." Red said smiling.

"Red, you're not talking about-"

"Yes, Terence. I'm talking about color birds."

"But, no color bird have ever fought at war."

"Well, Terence there's always a first time."


	4. Districts

"Red, there is no proof that color birds have powers."

"You want proof? I'll give you proof." Red said as he show Terence a journal.

Terence sighed," Should of guess, grandfather's journal. But-"

Red cut him off," Listen to this Terence, _'Since my time here, It seems,_" Red try to make a old man voice.

"Oh! Just read the journal!"

Red cear his throat before continuing," Fine, _It seems that different birds has different ways of living. In this journal I'll tell you about every type of bird and about what makes each type special..._"

"Yeah, no proof."

"No, I got tried reading out loud. This journal says, that color birds aren't born with powers they got to... unroll it. I'm sure that with some training, those birds will be readly for war. Here keep the journal, you'll need it thrust me."

"Fine! But here another problem. Every type of bird has their area and no red bird is brave to enter to another area."

"Well, guess you'll have to do it."

Terence frown as he got on his horse leaving for the areas.

District 1: Yellow Birds

As Terence enter the district he could see kids playing around. Some adults did look at Terence but didn't said anything.

It's wasn't until Terence saw some person standing in the middle of the road he had his hand up like saying 'Stop.'

This person had short wild yellow hair with a few black highlights, this was Chuck. "Are you lost?" He ask.

"No," Terence answer," I got news from the king. He wants one male from every family to be trained and sent to war."

Chuck got closer to Terence," Why? What have you red birds every did for us? Nothing, so we shouldn't help you."

"Well, I guess you'll want a pig ruling over you."

Chuck open his mouth to said something, but an old lady came to his side and put pull on Chuck's ear. She whisper something to him. "But, but." Chuck tried to protest but she just pull on his ear.

When she let go, Chuck walked up to Terence," Glad to serve the kingdom."

Terence hand him an envelope and others too, before heading off to the another district.

District 2: Blue Birds

Something about blue birds no one gets is that three are always born, never more never less, always three. And those three birds are always together and their saying was," Born together, live together." Blue birds were also know for their carefree live, they really didn't care about anything, only family.

Terence enter the area, right away he could see kids playing and adults just relaxing. This time there was no loud mouth person. Terence just did what he was sent to do," Listen up!" Every bird turn to face him," The king has asked for three males from every family to be trained and sent to war." He handed envelopes and left for another district.

District 3: Black Birds

Black birds were know for their short temper, they easily get in a lot of fights. Also for the curl they were born with. No kids really play with other kids due to the lack of get along.

"Hey!" Therence turn to see a person standing next him, he had black hair with his curl ontop of his head he also had a small white band-aid on his forehead, this was Bomb. "You're one of the kings' men, aren't you?"

Terence nodded," Yes and I brought news from the king. He wants for one male from every family to be trained and sent to war." He hand envelopes onces again and head off to the last district.

District 4: White Birds

White birds were know for their kindness, they never belive in war. If someone was upset or mad they always talk to slove the problem. But they also belive in whats right.

"I brought news from the king," Terence begin," He wants one male from every family to be train and sent to war."

Terence handed out the envelopes, but as he was about to gave one to an old man his daughter got in the middle," Father you can't go." The man just push her aside," Matlida, when will you make me proud?" He ask as he took the envelope.

Terence just rode off back to the castle.

**Is this too long? Also cause back to school, I may put a little pause on the story. Sorry.**


	5. Group AB

It was the first day at the training base. Some birds had already arrive.

There were 20 groups, with 6 birds in every group. Every bird were trying to find out in which group they belong.

Three blue birds, Jim Jay and Jake were trying to find their group," Hmm...We are in group AB." Jake said. "I wonder what that stands for?" Jim ask. Jay thought for a minute before saying, "Ooo! Ooo! I know!"

"We were only joking, Jay."

The Blues walked past a lot of groups, some were trying to make chats when other were guiet as mice, maybe even quieter. Until they found their group.

Only one bird was sitting at the table, this was the one and only Chuck. "Is this group AB?" The Blues ask in union. Chuck looked at them before smiling," What do you think... Blueberries?" "Umm...What kind of nickname is that?" Jim ask hiding behind his brother Jake.

Chuck just laughed," Yep! This is group AB."

The Blues sat down in front of Chuck. "That wasn't funning." Jake frown.

Seconds later, another bird walked up to the group, he had black hair with his curl on top of his head, he wear a black t-shirt with brown shorts and had a white band-aid oh his forehead, Bomb if you remeber. "Hey. This is group AB?" He ask.

The four birds nodded. Bomb sat down on the left side of Chuck, putting his bag by his chair. "Someone missing, right?"

Meanwhile...Matilda walked past some groups, she was scared. She hold her breakfast tray close to her chest, trying to clam down. _'I shouldn't be here,'_ she thought, _'If they find out I'm really a girl, they'll kill me!'_ Matilda let out a sigh,"They'll never know unless you'll give yourself away." She whispter to herself. After all she did looked like a male, she was wearing mens clothes and she also cut her long white hair, leaving it short as a man's. She continue walking, even so inside she was shaking.

After walking a bit more she found her group. "Is this group AB?" She ask in the boyish voice she could make. "Yep!" The Blues answer. Matilda smile before sitting in the only chair left.

The group ate their breakfast in silence. Until Jake just had to ask," Um... W hat happen to your forehead?" He ask Bomb. Bomb frown," Ever thrown a rock at a beehive?" Jake become quiet once more.

Chuck try to make things right by asking another question," So! Group AB, wonder what that stands for? _'Ants Beware'_?" Everyone laugh a bit, everyone but Jay. This was his chance, he didn't wait one second to speak," What about _Angry Birds_?"

The group laughed once again. "Angry Birds! That's even funnier!" Chuck laugh. Jay frown,"I-I wasn't joking." He could feel tears forming in his eyes. "Aww...Little baby blue going to cry?" Chuck mocked.

Knowing what was going to happen next, Bomb moved away from Chuck. Matilda just moved her chair a bit. Before Chuck could ask why, Jay junp on top of Chuck causing Chuck to fall off his chair and hit his head on the floor.

"You little bitc-" Before he could cursed, Jay put an apple in his mouth, "Cursing is bad, bullying is worst!" Jay yelled as he punched Chuck's nose. Jay would have continue if in wasn't for his brothers pulling him away.

Chuck cough as he took the apple out of his mouth, his nose was also bleeding. He didn't want to beat Jay but he didn't want to looked weak either. So what he did do was grasped a handful of oatmeal and threw it at Jay. When it landed on him, he sream wanted to break free from his brothers. Jay was about to break free if it wasn't for some red bird jumping in to break their little '_fight'._

As for a result breakfast was cut short, sending every bird to their tent. Every group shares a tent, every tent gets 3 buck beds, therefore every tent has 6 beds.

"Man, why do they always aim for the nose?" Chuck ask Bomb as they walked to their tent. "Wait, are you telling me that this wasn't the first time ever getting beat up by a feminine boy?" Bomb ask.

"No. I mean yes. Well this was the first time getting beat up by a feminine boy but not the first time getting beat up." Chuck answer still trying to stop the nose bleed.

Jay overheard what Chuck and Bomb saying. He frown, then sigh, "Am I really feminine?" He ask his brothers. "Um...Yes." Jake answer.

"Really? No, proof it!"

"Well, for one: you let your hair grow in. Two: You get angry much faster than both of us. And lasty: you still haven't eating a worm."

"But," Jim began trying to cheer his brother up, "You're still manly. beginning with one: You're manly to swim shirtless. Two: You're not afraid to get dirty. And three: You sure know how to fight! I mean you gave that yellow guy a nose bleed with just one punch!"

Jay smile warmly, "Good to know."

**Sorry about the pause. Anyway just want to say, I believe that the Blues are dfferent. Jake, is the leader of the Blues also the troublemaker. Jim, is the bookworm, the thinker. And Jay is the outgoing one also feminine, not gay. Hope you like it.**


End file.
